


In Claws of Dread

by justdreadwolfing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas continues to struggle with himself, but feels his heart has made it’s decision.  The Wolf refuses to allow him to divert from his destined path.  NSFW warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Claws of Dread

A low growl erupted from the large beast, it’s six bright red eyes piercing through his human body with ease. Solas stood, unafraid in front of his other self, unwavering determination gleaming in his eyes. He refused to let up. Try as the Dread Wolf might, Solas would make him see and eventually the Wolf would falter. 

_I fail to see your true intentions with this_ girl.

The Wolf spat the last word out as if it left a bad taste in its mouth. An unearthly rumble shook the ground below him as the beast spoke, but Solas made no movements. Solas remained unconcerned, stoic, showing no sign that the Wolf’s words struck him as they did. 

“I fail to see why my relationship with Nira’sal makes any difference to you.” His eyes sharped as he looked up at the towering beast. Being face to face with the Wolf inside himself was truly a shattering experience. It was not something he was prepared for, that much was certain.

_We had a plan. I will not allow you to divert from the path._

Solas scowled, his face hardening as he continued to stare down the Wolf. “I will do as I please. If necessary, I will create a new path.” Another growl emitted from the beast’s chest as he bared his fangs in pure outraged anger. Solas took a deep breath, keeping his emotions under control. He must not strike out against the Wolf if he hoped to end this qualm peacefully.

_Very well. Then I have no choice. If you cannot end this, then I will._

With an angry huff, the Wolf turned and ran towards Skyhold. Solas felt his heart drop in his chest. Every emotion that he had held in so tightly, exploded from his chest.

“No!” In a moment, Solas was running after the Wolf, eager to catch up, but with little success. Not used to the sudden exertion, as he quickly found himself out of breath and gasping for air.

This was too much. He was too much.

Still…

Nira’s face appeared in his mind. Her sweet, goofy grin when she was happy. The way her ears drooped when she was scared and uncertain. Her trembling body as she clung to him during those late nights.

He refused to live in a world without her.

As he ran up the steps and towards Nira’s room, far behind the Wolf, he prayed. He prayed to all the gods he could think of that she would be okay. He would do anything. Anything to make sure she stayed safe.

Completely driven by his love for her, Solas reached the top of the steps that lead to her bedroom only to find the Wolf towered over her bed. A sick grin spread across his face. Blood pooling around a small lifeless body below it.

_You should have listened. Keep your priorities straight, old man._

His words shattered him, but it was nothing compared to the emptiness that drew him to his knees, his eyes unable to tear away from the horror before him.

Solas jolted upright with a sharp yell, completely out of breath and drenched in sweat. 

Where was he? What happened?

His eyes scanned the room as his eyes met with familiar objects. He was still in the Inquisitor’s room, but…Solas clenched the sheets that covered him. 

It was a dream. It wasn’t real. His breath steadied as the realization hit him. 

“Vhenan…?” A sleepy, but beautiful voice rang out beside him. His attention was immediately captured by the small blonde that lay next to him. 

Nira…

She pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake herself up. Unsure if he was still dreaming, Solas reached his hand out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She was real. This was real. Tears threatened to fall from his face as he turned to her.

Her sleepy face quickly turned to one of concern as she saw the look in his eyes. "Are you alright? You scared me.“

She blinked, her eyes flooding with worry. Her body moved towards him as she reached out to touch his cheek. He took in everything. The way she moved, the way she smelled. All that he could in case...No. He would make sure that what he saw would never come to pass. He would never allow such a thing to happen. Never.

Pulling her into his chest, Solas sighed happily. "Ir abelas, vhenan. I did not mean to startle you…I’m just so glad you are alive.” Nira seemed confused, but happily accepted his love as she returned the gesture. Her arms found their way around his back, her gentle hands trailing to his shoulders. Solas buried his face into her neck, trailing kisses any where he pleased.

She was alive. He had encountered the Wolf on occasion, but never to that severity. It was strange, but manageable. He would have to do a better job to keep it at bay. 

He would make sure that his vision never came to pass.

Solas continued to trail kisses up her shoulder and neck until he ran out of space, at which point he found her lips. Hungry for the contact, Solas pulled her into his lap, her soft gasps and moans only making him want to go further. His emotions took over, the relief of the truth washing over him in one fail swoop.

She happily accepted everything even in her half dazed state, a small smirk teasing the corner of her lips as she threw her arms around his neck.

In one motion, Solas rolled her onto her back and found his place above her allowing his hands to caress her soft skin until they found their way under her shirt and trailing her stomach. He couldn’t help it. He tried to pull himself away, but he found that her eagerness only made things worse.

A soft whimper echoed in her mouth as she allowed him entrance. He took every moment in stride, allowing his tongue to explore every crevice he could find. He would allow himself this. Nira belonged to him. He would show the Wolf. She was his and no one would ever take her from him.

Holding onto her tightly with one hand, the other lowered to her small clothes. A sharp gasp came from her lips as he explored yet another area. Solas placed another kiss on her lips, allowing his body to do what came naturally. 

Priorities. Screw his priorities.

Solas was happy for once. Could the Wolf not allow him his chance to revel in that happiness?

He kept his gaze steadily on her features, committing every face and every sound to memory. She was beautiful and she was his.

Lowering his head to her neck once more, he felt her as her body hitched. At that same moment, Solas placed a small nip on the crease of her neck. 

The mark was small, but the context of the bite was loud enough for all to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping this wasn't too bad. My first time getting anywhere close to doing something like that. It was supposed to just be fluffy but...something happened. Let me know if I'm even remotely okay at stuff like this. Maybe more will happen?


End file.
